Naruto&Stuffies: Hunger Games Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: Naruto is a poor boy who lives in district 12. When him and his abusive father go to the reaping, who will they chose? SasuNaru! XD A little bit of Naruto getting hurt.


Hello, manga & Justin Bieber rock!

Welcome to chapter 1 of Naruto&Stuffies: Hunger Games Style.

Sayre: What do you think of this idea, Rensa?

Rensa: Great. awesome!

Sayre: I like pie

Rensa:*_*

Sayre: *Dances randomly*

Rensa: EPIC FACE :)

Sayre: AHHH! She can control me!

Rensa: …. BLAH..

Sayre: I'M FREE!

Rensa: . . . and weird.

On with the story:

Hello, Our main character's name is Naruto, and we will embark on a journey with him, through the Ninja Games, facing many trials like romance, intellectual battles and so forth.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, the sun was high, shining like gold, and the clouds looked like big batches of cotton candy, ready to be eaten. Although the day looked nice, not everything is what it seems to be.

Naruto was on his way home because today was the day of the reaping. The reaping was a draw to see which victim- I mean person, would have the "honor" of being in the Ninja Games.

'Oh, joy.' Naruto thought as he walked into his room. Spread out on his bed was a black, beat up suit. Now, Naruto was very smart so he knew that his family couldn't afford anything

expensive, and he learned this at a young age.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice to see you home." Naruto flinched when he heard the cold and eerie voice speak to him. "Did you get the meat I wanted?" Naruto's father said coldly. "Uh, I-I uh-" Naruto stammered. "NONSENSE! DON'T STUTTER YOU STUPID F**ING CHILD! YOU DESERVE TO DIE BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Naruto's father shouted at him, spit splattering all over Naruto's face.

It was true. Naruto's father was right, he killed his beloved mother when he was born. All of a sudden, Naruto's father punched him straight in the guts. "Ooff...", Naruto choked out, gasping for air.

It's very normal when Naruto's father punches him, after all, his father was still upset about Naruto killing his own mother, Kushina. "Sorry, father, I'm sorry..." Naruto screamed in agony when his father punched him, but, it was his crotch this time. Naruto's father didn't even bother listening to Naruto, so he went back to smoking his cigar.

Naruto's father remembered that today was the day of the reaping. "HEY! YOU STUPID CHILD! TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE REAPING! Lets go." During the yelling Naruto placed his hand on his stomach to feel if there was any broken bones, and luckily, there was none to be found.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Uchiha Household-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Sasuke! It's time to get ready for the reaping!" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi yelled. "..hn.." The younger Uchiha answered. He opened his closet and pulled out a nice, crisp white shirt and a black tie, then he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of smooth black pants.

In district 12, the Uchihas were considered rich and wealthy, but lets face it- district 12 was known to be the poorest district in the entire country. There was 12 districts in total, the richest was district 1, then district 2, district 3, and so on.

"Sasuke! Come downstairs for some lunch!" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto yelled. "Coming mother!" Sasuke said while fixing his tie. Once finished, he walk towards the kitchen table and saw his mother, father and brother already sitting down waiting for him.

"Lets eat, then we will go to the reaping for the Ninja Games." Mikoto smiled sweetly and looked over to her husband for some support. "Wha? Oh. Yes. What your mother said." Fugaku, Sasuke's father said, then he went back to reading the newspaper. Mikoto stared at Fugaku for a few seconds then went back to eating.

Once they finished eating, the entire Uchiha family got in their car and left for the reaping.

_-_-_-_-_-_-Reaping_-_-_-_-_-_

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the 51st Ninja Games! My name is Jiraiya Sannin, and I will be the person who pulls out the name of the box for the Ninja Games." A male voice said. "Lets not waste any time. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" He finished.

Jiraiya walked over to a glass box and started to speak again: "Now then, this year, no females will be picked from district 12 because, last year the council decided that our males were the only people eligible for the games. Now then... Our 1st tribute is... Sasuke Uchiha!" everyone started to clap, but not very loudly.

Naruto stood still looking at the Uchiha boy, feeling very sorry for him. Sasuke and Naruto knew each other but after a girl in their class pushed Naruto out of the window because he was too close to the Uchiha, well, let's just say that they don't hang out anymore.

"And our 2nd tribute is... Naruto Uzumaki." Sadness flashed on Jiraiya's face. His nephew- the child who he loved since he met him- Naruto, was going to be in the Ninja Games and had a 23/24 chance that he would die.

Naruto was frozen. He wouldn't have moved and gone on stage, but his father jabbed him in the back and forced him to go up. While walking up to the podium, he noticed how big the population of district 12 was.

"Here we have the 2 brave souls who will compete and try to win the Ninja Games!" Jiraiya tried to look happy, but it was very hard to do. "Now let's allow our tributes some alone time." Jiraya finished, then he pulled both tributes off the stage.

Naruto felt weak. He knew that this wasn't good.

Done!

What do you guys think? Review and we will continue!

See ya!

:)


End file.
